


Bloom

by Tina0609



Series: Prompts and Challenges [6]
Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bloom - Freeform, Caring, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashback, Fluff, Love, One Shot, One Word Prompts, Sweetness, Young Love, polaroid picture flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina0609/pseuds/Tina0609
Summary: A flashback to a happy afternoon spent in a London park, when Beth and Tom were still young.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts and Challenges [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594171
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettalady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettalady/gifts).



> On Tumblr the lovely lettalady requested Bloom in a word prompt challenge. It's just over 250 words.

Tom groaned. And not in the sexy, bedroom-voice way that Beth had come to love since she’d fallen in love with him all those years ago.

So, she rolled her eyes. That was not how she’d planned the late afternoon for the two of them in Regent’s Park after her shift at the hospital.

“Tom, seriously, stop it now.”

“But I was so bad,” was the pitiful reply. “You should have seen me. Or better not. So, so bad.”

“I’m sure you weren’t.” And now, could they please, please start their picnic?

“I was.”

“So, you were. I’m sure next time you’ll be better.” She laughed out loud at Tom’s face, full of betrayal and horror. “What?”

“What happened to ‘I’m sure you weren’t’? You’re supposed to lie to me.”

“For fuck’s sake.” Beth grabbed his face between both of her hands, making him look at her. “Stop. It.” When he gave a timid nod and a small smirk she let go and moved behind him, leaning her back against the tree giving them shelter from the sun. “Come on,” she said, “lean against me.”

With a huff Tom did as she said – reluctantly. “I don’t want to crush you.”

“I happen to like your weight against me.” She could feel the heat on his cheeks without seeing his face. And she could hear his smile without him saying anything. “Now, relax. Listen to the birds chirping. Watch the butterflies fly. See the flowers blooming. And then close your eyes. Let go. Listen to me.”

He hummed. “That feels nice.”

“Hm-hm. I know.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”


End file.
